This invention relates to an automatic fluid flow control which is used to distribute hydraulic fluid from a hydraulic fluid source into several parallel fluid power circuits comprising a hydraulic system. The power circuits of the system have varied orders of precedence and the automatic flow control between the circuits is effected by means of a priority-demand flow control valve means in at least one of the circuits which maintains a constant proportioned flow of hydraulic fluid to the circuit of highest precedence while distributing another proportioned amount to one of the other circuits which may be of equal or lower precedence and one which is demanding the fluid.